


I Meant What I Said

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus are trying to be intimate when Maryse walks in and things just go south from there. Alec get's drunk, Magnus has to take care of him... Maryse decides to be an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Meant What I Said

**Author's Note:**

> (These wonderful characters are from the show Shadowhunters based on the novels by Cassandra Clare! Read the books, Watch the show both are perfection! XD)
> 
> There are some sexy times involved. But I fail at writing that so bear with me while I learn. I try but I never know if it is good or not. 
> 
> I have no idea why I wanted to write drunk Alec, but I did and this story is the product of me just wanting to write drunk Alec! Enjoy!
> 
> Also there is a part in here where you may wonder "Why didn't they just go to the loft and get Magnus and Alec."  
> The reason is I didn't want them too and they weren't thinking properly anyway.

Alec was sitting with both legs over Magnus’ hips leaning down to kiss him. Magnus’ hands wove their way through Alec’s hair as he pulled Alec closer, if that was even possible. Neither man heard the door open behind them, “Alec!” It was Maryse, her voice was stern, but also shocked. Alec shot away from Magnus. “No! You cannot be like this,” She referred to the scene she walked in on, and the naked chests of both men, “in the institute. I will not have it.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and their chests were covered. “Problem solved.” Magnus replied with a grin.

“No, it isn’t!” Alec said through gritted teeth. Then he directed his glare at Maryse, “Why not? Because we are both men?”

“You know that is not the problem I have with this situation Alexander.” Maryse snapped. She said his name with so much rage.

“Oh, right.” Alec looked at his mother as if she was dumb, “It’s because I chose Magnus.” Alec was scowling at his mother. “Like I said before, deal with it, because I plan to be with Magnus and get to know him for a very long time.”

“Alec, you are so young, you don’t know what you want.” Maryse looked vulnerable, “He is a downworlder. He is not like us.”

Alec looked over to Magnus and saw the pain flash across his face for an instant, but it was gone just as fast as it came. Alec just stared at Magnus wanting nothing more than to shield him from his mother’s unwarranted hate. But he said nothing, did nothing. “Well then,” Magnus rose from Alec’s bed and created a portal, “That is my cue to leave.” He could not bear to here anymore hate leave Maryse’s mouth. He could not bear to watch Alec stand there and take it.

“No, you don’t have to go. You need to work this out with your mother.” Alec stepped toward him catching his hand. 

“My sweet Alexander, I do have to go.” Magnus caressed Alec’s face before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and stepping through the portal.

As the portal closed Alec whirled on Maryse, rage forming in his eyes. “Do you want me to be unhappy? Are you so selfish that you would want me live a life I am uncomfortable with, just to make you look good to the clave.”

Maryse looked hurt. It had never been about that. She was truly worried for her son, mostly because she knew Magnus long ago, or she thought she did. She though that Magnus would tear her son’s heart out and she didn’t want that for Alec, “Alec, you must understand…”

“No, you need to understand, mother, I have been with Magnus for a little over a year now, and every time we are together in your presence you say hateful things, you are pushing him away from me, and all because he is a downworlder.”

“No, Alec. Because he is Magnus Bane. I know what he is like. He is helpful yes, but he is also very experienced. You don’t know him, truly know him.”

“You are lying to yourself if you think I don’t know Magnus. He is everything to me.” Alec sighed and calmed his voice as he looked at his mother. His eyes were soft now, “Magnus Bane is important to me. Living a day without him, is like being deprived of oxygen. I need him in my life as much as I need you, dad, or Izzy.” Alec thought a moment, then realization hit him. “I need Magnus Bane in my life as much as I need Jace.” Maryse’s face was overcome with shock. She knew how important it was for Jace, Alec’s Parabatai to be present in his life, and hearing her son say that Magnus was just as important threw her mind out of order. “I love him, and I don’t plan on ending what I have with him.” Alec surprised himself. This had been his first admittance of his love for Magnus and it felt so right to say aloud, and he hope for many more chances to express that same feeling. 

“No,” Maryse composed herself, “You need to choose, Alec. You can stay here and leave your business outside of the institute for good, or you can leave.” Alec cocked his head at his mother, unable to believe her words. “It is me or him, Alec?” Alec’s chest constricted in on itself. But he said nothing as he grabbed his jacket and budged past her. Leaving her to stare at his retreating form.

****

“Jace?” Alec barged into Jace’s room to find Clary and Jace in much the same situation Alec and Magnus were in when Maryse rudely interrupted them. Alec was not even bothered by this at the moment. Jace however was glaring at his Parabatai over Clary’s shoulder, Alec stared back at Jace, with a What the hell do I care, shrug, “Get up. I need you.”

Clary was moving away from Jace now, “We are kind of busy, Alec. Can it wait?” Jace hissed.

Alec shook his head. “I should go train anyway.” Clary said giving herself an out. The look on Alec’s face shouted he was not to be trifled with at this moment. She walked past Alec, patting him gently on the arm.

“What is it, Alec” Jace said frustration lacing his words, “What is so important that you had to interrupt one of the most glorious moments of my life?”

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace, “It seems you have many of these “glorious moments,” Jace. But to answer your question, mom just kicked me out.” Jace’s eyes shot up, “Well actually, she told me to choose between staying here at the institute and Magnus. I will not leave Magnus, Jace. I can’t.”

Jace said nothing, he grabbed his leather jacket and led his Parabatai from the institute.

****

Somehow they made their way to a small bar halfway between the Institute and Magnus’ loft. “What are we doing here?” Alec stared at the sign reading, IF YOU HAVE TO ASK? It was a new downworlder bar that had its grand opening weeks ago.

“I am going to buy you a drink.” Jace replied. “You need to work through this in your own time, but first we must be the angsty young adults that we are and drink our problems away. I feel that it is my duty as your Parabatai to do this for you.” Alec shot one eyebrow at Jace. “Do not question me, brother.” He slapped Alec on the arm and leapt into the bar. Alec followed behind him closely.

****

Jace had not expected to get Alec drunk, but as the night continued so did the drinks. A faerie girl and some of her friends even bought them a few drinks. 

Those same girls approached them later that evening. They were both blonde. Both were tall, and wearing flower crowns. “Hello, ladies.” Jace smirked as they stopped in front of the boys.

“Hello, yourself blondie.” One of the girls threw a glare at Jace, “We are here for this one.” She moved way too close to Alec, “How about it gorgeous, want to dance?” She lifted Alec’s chin with her index finger staring at him seductively.

Alec started laughing as he took in the appearance of the girls, “You people actually wear those things.” His words were slurred. “Why?” He scrunched up his face at them. You look silly.”

“Excuse me!” The faeries said together.

“I am sorry ladies, we are taken, and really you do look silly.” He grabbed Alec by the jacket and pulled him from the bar.

****

“Really, Alec?” Jace hissed as he let go of Alec now.

“Wha- What’d I ddo?” He actually hiccupped. “Did I shay something… hic… wrong?” Worry made its way onto Alec’s face, “Oh, no did I offended them, Jashe?” Jace sighed at Alec, even when drunk he felt bad for hurting somebodies feelings. “I need to go apologishe to them.” He tried to stagger back into the bar but Jace was already pulling his drunk friend away from the bar, headed towards Magnus’ loft. He was regretting his choice to get his friend hammered. Out of nowhere Alec stopped walking, “Who does she think she ish anyways. I am a grown ash man. I make my disi- choi-” Alec couldn’t get the words to form. “I make my mind, not her.” He staggered again and fell into Jace. Jace struggled to hold his Parabatai up as they continued to walk again, “I love him, Jashe. I really do.” Alec was sobbing all over Jace. “I am gonna… married to Bane Magnus one day, just you wash and shee.” Jace was only slightly understanding Alec’s ramblings.

Jace felt relief as they arrived at Magnus’ loft. He pushed the button to ring up Magnus, “It is 2am in the morning, unless you are Alec, leave!”

Alec smiled and staggered toward the box, “Magnus, it’s me babe.” He tapped the box, “How did you get into this tiny box.” He started laughing, then he looked panicked, “Oh, no Magnus, are you stuck in the box? I will free you, my love.” He reached for his bow and arrow, he realized he had neither. He heard Magnus’ and Jace saying something as he wandered around the sidewalk looking for them. Jace grabbed him by the back of his jacket and pulled him into Magnus’ apartment. “No, Jashe, let me go I have to find my bow and quiver, I have to save Magnus.”

He only calmed down when they got to the loft and Magnus was standing in the doorway, wearing the jeans and silk shirt he had been wearing earlier that night. “Oh, you got out of the box. I was sho worried” Alec sloppily threw himself at Magnus and kissed him. 

Magnus pulled away from Alec, “What the hell happened?” The question was directed a Jace.

“If you have to ask?” Alec held up a finger, to silence Magnus. Then he smiled, “I love you.” Magnus felt his heart stutter. This was the first time Alec said he loved him, but Alec was drunk, so Magnus had no idea if it was real or not. He frowned. 

“That’s nice, Alexander.” He led Alec to the couch, where Alec fell over and laid in silence. His shirt rode up slightly catching Magnus’ eye. It took a lot for Magnus to turn back to Jace, “Now, explain this.” He pointed at Alec, without turning away from Jace.

“Maryse went off on Alec. She made him choose between her or you. He chose you.” Magnus’ heart leapt at the fact that Alec chose him, but it frowned at the fact that he had to make a choice at all. “But he came to see me about it, and like the messed up person that I am I took him to that new bar, if you have to ask? I didn’t mean for this to happen. Now I have no idea what to do? Alec always took care of me in these situations.” Jace continued to recount the rest of the night for Magnus. Magnus shook his head at the bit about the faeries.

“I will take care of him.” Magnus replied. “You go home and get some rest.” It hit Magnus that Jace was not drunk, “Wait, you are sober.”

Jace’s next words hit Magnus’ heart with fondness for the blonde. “I had to stay sober for him. I had to see him safely through the experience. He is my Parabatai, he means the world to me. Take care of him, Magnus.” Magnus smiled and nodded softly at Jace. Jace began to leave the apartment, but stopped and turned back to Magnus, “Do you mind, if I catch a portal back to the institute?” Magnus sighed and opened one up for him. “Thanks.” Jace beamed as he stepped through. 

****

Alec sat up when Jace was gone, “Good, I thought he would never leave.” He grabbed Magnus and pulled him to him. “Finally.” He smashed his lips into Magnus’ lips. They stood there, teeth and tongues mingling, before Alec, without disconnecting from Magnus made his way toward the bedroom. 

Once inside the room. Alec pulled away from Magnus and removed his own shirt, throwing it to the side somewhere. Magnus made quick work of his own shirt as well. Alec pushed Magnus back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, once again connecting their lips. Magnus and Alec were lost within each other. It was only when Alec began to trail kisses down Magnus’ chest, making his way ever south, that sensibility made it’s way back to Magnus. He cursed his conscience. He wanted to let Alec have his way with him, especially when Alec got to the edge of Magnus jeans. A shiver ran up Magnus as Alec ran his tongue along that very edge. It really tore Magnus in half when Alec grabbed Magnus’ jeans in his mouth and with a feral look in his eyes tore Magnus’ jeans open. “My God.” Magnus cursed himself even more. He rolled away from Alec very reluctantly and sat at the edge of the bed. 

Alec looked stunned, “What?”

“I can’t do this while you’re drunk. It doesn’t seem right.” Magnus looked back at Alec. Even drunk and messy he still looked beautiful. He looked upset. “I mean I want to, oh my God, Alexander, do I want to.” Magnus bit his lip, “But I can’t.” He sighed as he stood up from the bed, “We can’t.” Alec flopped down on the bed in frustration, Magnus left the room without another word. He laid himself on the couch. He fell asleep quickly despite his frustration.

****

It was less than two hours later when Magnus’ was awaken by the sound of Alec throwing up. He made his way to the restroom to check on his boyfriend. Alec looked a mess. He was heaving into the toilet, and it seemed he was crying. “Alexander,” Magnus sat next to Alec, the smell was horrific, and nobodies throw up was pleasant loved one or otherwise. But Magnus would not leave Alec to suffer alone. “It will be alright.” He rubbed Alec’s back as he continued to throw up. They both ended up dozing off right there in the restroom together, once Alec had finished his session of regurgitation. Alec was laying with his head in Magnus’s chest and Magnus had his head against the wall. 

He was however waked again soon after falling asleep by Alec puking again, this time it sounded worse and Alec was so very much in pain. “Alexander!” Magnus moved to see Alec’s face. There was blood lining his mouth, Alec looked up at Magnus with pleading eyes, begging Magnus to make the pain stop. Magnus caught a glimpse of the contents of the toilet, rose petals, thorns, and other leafy substances. Magnus’ lips curled in disgust at the faerie girls that had bought Alec a drink with faerie properties. It was a drink meant to either seduce or punish the drinker. This one was punishing Alec for his rejection of the girls. He frowned as he realized there was nothing he could do to ease Alec’s pain. This would not kill him, but the pain would not be quickly subsided. Magnus decided to at least place soothing spells over Alec. They would not completely alleviate the pain, but they would at least calm him some. Magnus vowed to find those faeries and give them a piece of his mind.

****

It seemed like hours later before Alec finally collapsed into Magnus. He wrapped his arms around Magnus, and nuzzled his face into Magnus’ neck. The only good that came from the drink the faeries gave Alec was that his breath smelled like roses. Still this did not still Magnus’ rage.

Magnus was able to move Alec to the bed, but it was complicated because he was weak from using too much magic, and Alec was weak from so much heaving.  
Magnus laid Alec down softly on the bed before removing himself from the room once more. He didn’t want to disturb Alec. He needed the rest.  
He made himself comfortable on the couch once more, falling asleep without any trouble.

It was much later when he was awaken by the pressure of something. He opened his eyes to see Alec snuggled up to his side. Head on his chest. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Alec said as he looked into Magnus’ eyes. I was lonely when I woke up, and wanted to be near you.” Magnus smiled and closed his eyes, as his fingers stroked Alec’s hair, both of them being soothed back to sleep with this simple gesture.

****

Magnus woke up first, his phone was buzzing, but it was out of reach, and he did not want to disturb Alec. He snapped his fingers and his phone was in his hands. There were several text messages from Jace

_**Jace (5:14am): How is Alec? I woke up with the worst pain in my gut.** _

_**Jace (5:17am): I feel like I am heaving up needles.** _

_**Jace (525am): The pain has calmed a little, but it still hurts so bad! Magnus what is going on?** _

_**Jace (7:33am): Okay the pain is finally gone, what the hell was going on over there?** _

_**Jace (7:51am): Was that all from Alec being drunk?** _

_**Jace (12:15pm) : Are you alive? I mean I know Alec is, but are you?** _

_**Jace (1:07pm): Seriously Magnus? Please answer me.** _

_**Magnus (1:14pm): Everything is alright! But Protip, young Shadowhunter, never drink anything a faerie gives you. The concoction Alec drank was a drink from faerie it is meant to seduce the drinker, but if the faerie is rejected the drink will punish the drinker. Alec was being punished by some rather spiteful faeries. Did you not drink any?** _

_**Jace (1:17pm): Nope! Had to stay sober, remember! :)** _

Magnus threw his phone aside and sighed. Despite the sleep he had gotten he was still very much tired, he used up much of his magic while soothing Alec, that just conjuring his phone to him was exhausting. 

Alec began to stir, “Magnus?”

“Yes, Alexander.” Magnus spoke softly, “I am here.”

“Magnus, I had a dream that I was puking flowers.” Alec gazed up at Magnus, “I can still taste them.”

“A dream? Alexander, you did puke flowers.” Magnus laughed, then frowned. “Roses to be exact. It was horrid.”

Alec buried his face in Magnus’ chest, “Oh my God that means the rest of it is true too then.” Magnus knew exactly what was embarrassing Alec and smiled, “I bit your pants open? Really?”

“It was kind of… no screw that, it was sexy as hell, Alexander. I literally had to pull myself away from you. It was painful.” Magnus lifted Alec’s face to his, “I didn’t want to take advantage…” Magnus’ words were cut short by Alec’s mouth on his own. Magnus losing his thoughts in Alec now.

Alec’s hands were running rampant. One was tangled in Magnus’ hair as the other made its way down Magnus’ chest and trickled along his waist, edging itself just under the fabric of Magnus’ jeans. Magnus’ breath hitched when he felt Alec’s hand moving more south. Alec pulled back and smiled, his hand finally, finding its destination, beginning to rub at Magnus, slow at first, “I plan to make up for my behavior last night.” Magnus was in no position to fight Alec on this, and he was glad. Alec’s hand moved faster against Magnus, causing Magnus to swell. Magnus grasped at Alec wanting more than what he was getting. His pants were becoming too constricting, and he wanted out of them. Trying to find his magic to snap them away, he was unsuccessful as his mind was full of nothing but Alec. Magnus grinded against Alec’s hand, as he moaned for more. Alec pulled his hand away and Magnus felt the absence immediately, this was an absence he was not fond of at the moment. Alec saw the look in Magnus’ eyes, “Calm down, I am just going to remove these.” Alec grabbed Magnus’ pants and all but tore them off of the warlock. He eyed his now naked boyfriend, hunger growing on his face. “That’s better.”

“Almost,” Magnus smirked, as he snapped his fingers and Alec’s clothes disappeared as well. He was glad to have some power back, but desperately wanted his mind back on Alec. "Now we are perfect!" His eyes took in Alexander like a hungry animal.

“No fair,” Alec grinned, “No more magic for the duration of this. I want to take my time.” Magnus nodded in agreement, just before Alec crashed back into him. With lips connecting, fingers intertwining, and naked bodied pressed together, Magnus felt like nothing else existed for the time being. It was just him and Alec, just the way he wanted it.  
It took no time for Alec to bury himself deep within Magnus, causing the older man to cry out in pure ecstasy. Their lips still not parted. Alec used slow thrusts at first, to tease Magnus, but Magnus was in it for the long haul, and he knew this to be true. Alec had mentioned he was going to take his time.  
Too far lost in the moment and each other neither man noticed that Magnus’ phone was vibrating, until it fell off of the side of the couch and landed on Magnus’s face. Magnus cursed as Alec grabbed the phone, saw that it was Jace calling. “It’s Jace?” Magnus frowned as Alec stopped moving and actually answered the phone, but smiled when he heard Alec’s one word to his Parabatai. “BUSY!” he promptly ended the call and threw Magnus’ phone far across the loft. Magnus heard something shatter, but didn’t particularly care at the moment. Alec grinned down at Magnus, “There, no more distractions.” He kissed Magnus’ neck as he began to move with him again. Magnus not paying any attention to the noises emanating from his mouth actually heard the purr that sprang forth and continued to break free as Alec placed kisses along his neck and chest. Each kiss was laced with fire and ice. Passion and longing. 

Sometime later, Alec felt himself losing all control as he was on the edge of release, but did not want to finish before Magnus was ready as well. He looked down at his boyfriend, Magnus so clearly about to burst was looking back at him. Magnus’ eyes were shouting I want you, I need you, I adore you, I love you. Alec’s eyes were shouting back, I am yours, You are mine, I choose you, I love you. 

****

As they lay together now holding each other, both men smiled. They had said nothing since Alec collapsed on top of Magnus, exhausted and relieved. Alec was the first to speak once he caught his breath, “I meant what I said.”

“Huh?” Magnus was still trying to find his breath. “What you said?”

“Last night, I told you that I love you. I meant it. I do Magnus.” Alec kissed Magnus’ neck.

Magnus was so happy in that moment, he felt his heart begin to beat rapidly. “Say it again,” He whispered, “Please, Alexander.”

“I love you, Magnus Bane.”

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus kissed Alec softly at first, but then the kiss quickly led to what could have been round two, if Alec’s phone had not begun to vibrate.  
It was on the table so the vibration was quite noisy. Alec grabbed his phone and all but slammed it to his ear, “What?” He shouted. It was Robert that spoke, _“Alec, it’s your mother, we need Magnus!”_ Alec’s eyes got wide with horror. He climbed off of Magnus and began speaking hurriedly, “What about her? What happened?” Robert was trying to be calm, but Alec could hear the panic lacing his words, _“I am not really sure, she showed up a few hours ago, badly injured. She collapsed into Jace’s arms, and we have been unable to wake her. We have been trying to call you and Magnus for hours but neither of you found it logical to answer your phones, except once where you told Jace you were busy.”_ Alec could hear the rage in his father’s tone. “We’re on our way.” Alec didn’t have time to listen to this anymore, he had to see his mother.

“Magnus, we have to go to the institute, my mother is hurt. They don’t know how, but she needs you.” Magnus said nothing, he snapped his fingers and he and Alec were clean and fully dressed in the next instant they were striding through a portal into the institute.

As they marched for the infirmary, Magnus saw the look on Alec’s face, he saw that Alec was blaming himself for all that was happening to his mother. Magnus stopped Alec with a soft hand on his arm, “No, Alexander. Stop it right now.” Alec said nothing, “You will not blame yourself for this. You had no way of knowing she would get hurt. You did not choose to come to me in hope of her getting hurt. You did not leave her behind in a situation to get hurt, because that is not who you are. So I will have none of you blaming yourself.” He did not wait for Alec to respond as he barged through the infirmary doors.

Maryse was lying on a bed. She had been cleaned up, but Magnus could see a gash in her side, that was oozing blood. Izzy was trying to steadily clean up the blood as it flowed forth, but was unsuccessful. As Magnus approached her, she turned to look at him, tears were welling in her eyes, pleading for Magnus to fix this. Alec finally joined the scene, and the fear that replaced the guilt on Alec’s face was too much for Magnus to bear if he was going to save Maryse. He turned to Alec and Izzy, about to say something, but Alec spoke first, “I know I have no right to ask you this Magnus, but please save her.”

Magnus’ heart sank for his boyfriend, “Alexander, she is your mother, you have every right to ask me to save her. I love you and I would go to the ends of the earth to protect and save you and anybody else you wished me too.” Alec’s eyes began to fill with tears both with sadness for his mother’s condition and joy at how wonderful Magnus was. “Now, both of you leave. I cannot heal her if you are both moping in my ear.” Neither of them moved, “I said go, NOW!” Magnus’ voice boomed. They both walked out of the infirmary slowly. Magnus turned back to Maryse, opened his hands and let the magic weave itself through the opening in Maryse’s side. She jerked suddenly but was still unconscious. His magic was draining and still Maryse had not healed. He would need help, but he could not ask Alec, he did not want Alec to see his mother like this any longer than he had to. He stopped the magic and popped his head out the door, “Bring me Clary and the blonde one.” Izzy is taking off to fetch them, but Alec is staring, trying to see inside, “You need to stay right here. I need help, but I can’t get it from you. You would be too much distracted, and I need full attention.” He saw Alec’s face drop, “I am sorry, Alexander. I am sorry for causing all this between you and your mother.” Alec stepped forward about to say something, but Clary and Jace were approaching now, and Magnus could waste no more time. He pulled them inside, leaving Izzy and Alec out.

“I don’t usually ask for this from anybody but Alexander, but I need your strength, both of yours. Whatever attacked her had venom containing magical properties, I can heal her, but it will take more magic than I have alone.” Magnus explained as they neared Maryse.  
“Why do you need us both?” Clary asked.

“Because, Biscuit, My magic is stronger with Alec because of the bond we share, I do not share such a bond with either of you, I mean I am fond of you both, but our bond is not as strong.” Jace looked confused, “You too have a strong bond, and I may be able to pull from that to get my magic going.” Jace who saw Maryse as his mother as well, nodded his head slowly, he grabbed Clary’s hand, and she grabbed Magnus’ “Thank you.” Magnus said as he once again let his magic free on Maryse. It took some time, but her wound began to heal and her body began to move once more. Her eyes shot open as the last tendrils of Magnus’ power slipped into her side.

“Alec!” She whispered as she sprang up. She looked at the three of them. “What happened?”

Jace grabbed the woman and hugged her tightly. “We thought you were going to die.” 

She wrapped her arms around her son, confusion still in her eyes. When Jace pulled away she looked to Magnus, “Did you save me?” Magnus nodded, “Thank you.”  
“We helped.” Clary finally spoke.

Maryse thanked Clary and Jace as well, then turned back to Magnus, “I suppose you will be wanting payment.”

“Just your first born son.” He smirked, clearly joking. Maryse grimaced at him, “Too soon?” Magnus replied to the grimace.

Maryse ignored him now, “Where is Alec? Isabelle?” Magnus nodded for Jace to fetch the Lightwood siblings.

When they arrived, Izzy buried her face in her mother’s neck and to Magnus’ surprise the woman held her daughter in a hug. Alec remained at the foot of the bed, staring at the floor. Maryse took it upon herself to answer the unasked question. “I was attacked by an animal, but not one from our realm, this one was from the hell dimension. I think. I was unguarded. I just barely had enough time to get my seraph blade when it attacked me. It bit me.” She ran her fingers along her side. “I killed it before it could finish me off. I tried iratzes, but nothing was working. I have no idea how I got here.” She looked around again, noticing the missing party member, “Robert?”

“I will go fetch him,” Magnus offered as he stood from his chair.

“I’ll go with you.” Alec jumped at the opportunity to get away from his mother. He was glad she was safe and alive, but he could not face her.

Magnus turned and stopped him with his palm to Alec’s chest, “No, you will stay here and look after your mother.” Alec nodded sadly, “Biscuit, the rest of you help me find Robert.” Magnus demanded. The other three followed suit, leaving Alec and Maryse alone.

They sat in silence for some time before Marsye spoke, “I was worried when you didn’t come home with Jace, and I went looking for you.”  
“You knew where I was.” Alec’s tone was bitter, “You made me choose, remember.”

“Alec, you know I didn’t mean what I said. I was just upset.” Maryse sighed and put her head in her hands, “I love you, son. I just want what is best for you.” Alec crossed his arms and stared at his mother, “I know you think Magnus is this noble prince, come to sweep you off your feet, but you are wrong.”

Alec turned away from his mother striding toward the door, “I will not listen to this.”

“ALEC, STOP!” Maryse yelled at her eldest son, he stopped but did not turn back to her. “He has been with many men and women. He has left them all behind or lost them somewhere in the tangles of his life. I cannot and will not bear to see him tear you apart. He is immortal Alec, what if he gets tired of you and leaves you behind. I will have to pick up the pieces of my broken child and try to piece him back together. Do you know how that makes me feel?”

Alec turned back to his mother with sadness in his eyes, “Magnus and I have already discussed that possibility, and we are past that.”

“You will never be past it, my dear naive boy. It will haunt you both.” Maryse was getting low, “If not for yourself, then think about Magnus. Do you want him to feel tied down, unable to leave you for fear of hurting you? That is unfair and selfish Alexander.”

Alec began to laugh, turning to face his mother. He was not letting this get to him, because it already had. He was genuine when he told his mother he was past all of that. He and Magnus knew where their relationship stood and that was all that mattered. “Then guess what mother, I am going to be selfish. I give so much up for everybody and I am sick of it. I am not leaving Magnus for anybody, not for you, dad, and definitely not Magnus. I am selfish. Selfish enough to think that I am the only one who gets to have Magnus from now until the day I die. And I know that will break Magnus and it kills me to know I will break his heart in that way someday, but I am selfish and am putting my heart above everyone else’s for once, and Magnus Bane is my heart. So you need to deal with it, or lose me forever. It is your turn to choose.” Maryse said nothing, instead she was staring past Alec, at something. When Alec turned, Magnus followed by the others was standing there. Magnus’ eyes were pinned to him, giving away that he had heard everything. “I- Ummm…”  
“Maryse!” Robert shoved past Magnus and toward his wife. “You are alive.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. 

She gave her husband a small smile. Then her attention was back on Alec, “Come home, Alec.”

Alec tore his eyes from Magnus, “Really you want me to come home?”

“I am not ready to accept this,” She motioned between her son and Magnus, “But I will not lose you.” She sighed. “You are too important to me. You, Isabelle, Max, and Jace. All of you are my children and I will not lose you to my own selfishness. Please, Alec.”

For the first time since Maryse woke up, Alec made his way toward her and pulled her close, arms wrapping around her tightly, never wanting to let her go. The moment was shot when she spoke again, “Alec, there is glitter all over your face.” Alec pulled away and blushed. She held a hand up, “I do not want nor need to know.” She let her son go after many moments.

Magnus stepped forward now, “Everybody out, she needs to rest.” He gestured at Robert, “Except you, you can stay. She may need you. Sometimes we need those that are closest to us to heal completely.” He said as he ushered everyone else outside.

****

Sometime during all of the conversation of how everyone was happy that Maryse was alive and safe, Alec led Magnus away from the others, headed for his bedroom.  
“I am sorry Magnus, but I meant every word I said.” Alec dropped his head, “I am a selfish person. I don’t want to think of us ever being apart. Even more than that I don’t know that I would be okay with you moving on when I die. I know this is wrong of me to feel, but I can’t stop myself…” Magnus shut Alec up by pinning him against a wall and kissing him hard and fast.

When finally they pulled apart, Magnus spoke, “I told you, Alexander, There will never be anybody else after you.” Magnus smiled as he laid his head on Alec’s chest, “I meant what I said.”


End file.
